The New Princess
by PsychoPrincessSaori
Summary: Time has passed and there is a new princess. Join Saori, Laika, and Kalibos on their journey as they try to find a way home and escape from evil in the form of a demon chasing them.
1. The Children

Hey! Its Raye here. This is my first fic so be nice! Please.. Ok, anyways, on with the essentials.  
  
Shamanic Princess and all related chars do NOT belong to me. -sniffles- however Saori, Laika, and whomever else I come up with later are mine. So no steal! Grrr. lol  
  
A/N: Ok, this takes place after the entire shamanic series. Kagetsu and Tiara are married and have a daughter, and same with Lena and Leon. Well that's pretty much it so on with the story and please R&R!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They simply stood there. Surrounded by darkness and covered by their cloaks. The two women looked at each other before one spoke.  
  
"Lady Tiara, many things have changed over the years." said the older woman. "I know Anya".  
  
"And they are in trouble..."  
  
"Who?" asked the guardian.  
  
"The children."  
  
~*~ Children of the Guardians~*~  
  
"Saori! Where are you?" yelled the protector of the family as he ran through the woods.  
  
The furry creature was then startled by a girl jumping out of a nearby tree and landing right in front of him.  
  
"Jopolo, will you stop following me around!"  
  
"No, it is my duty to protect the princess."  
  
"I don't need my mother's pet chasing after me!"  
  
"I am not a pet!"  
  
"And I am not my mother!" the child yelled back before running off.  
  
Jopolo just sat there and sighed to himself. "However, you are just as stubborn as her."  
  
"Stupid ferret", said Saori to no one in particular as she ran to a house she knew all to well. She knocked on the door and it was answered by a tall lady with long green hair and olive eyes. "Hi Miss Lena!"  
  
"Why hello Saori, how are you this fine day?"  
  
"I'm fine, is Laika home?"  
  
"Yes, let me get her."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She was looking around at the new decorations in the house when another girl jumped down the stairs, and then tackled her. "HEY SAORI!"  
  
"Gah! Laika!" she replied as she giggled. "Get off of me!"  
  
"He he, sorry Saori."  
  
"Its ok, c'mon lets go!"  
  
"Ok, bai okaa-san!" she yelled to her mother.  
  
"Bye Laika, be back for the festival."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The two girls then ran to the forest. When they arrived it was time to show off their new talent.  
  
"Look what I can do!" said Saori. She placed her hand palm up then concentrated. Soon a small flame appeared then burst into a large flame. Saori giggled as she threw the flame into the lake. "Neat huh?"  
  
"Yea! My turn!" Laika placed her finger tip into the water then concentrated on her energy. She slowly pulled her finger out of the water and with it cam a small cyclone of water. She pulled her hand back then watched the water. Both of the girls laughed when the water fell back into the lake.  
  
"Kewl! We are gonna be the best magic users ever!" exclaimed an excited Laika.  
  
"Yea, we sure are." agreed Saori.  
  
"I cant wait till we go the the other world tomorrow!"  
  
"SHH!! Laika, not so loud, Jopolo could be around." Yelled Saori as she looked all around.  
  
"Oops, sorry, so when do we leave tomorrow?"  
  
"Dawn, we'll meet here."  
  
"Ok, well, we better go, festival is soon."  
  
"Yea, bai!"  
  
With that the girls went their separate ways until later. Unknowing to the girls a visitor lurks in the shadows.  
  
"Tomorrow my princess... dawn will be your end." 


	2. The Festival

Wow, how long has it been? I remember when I first started this I said I would only continue writing if I got reviews. And just yesterday my friend reminded me that I even wrote this! Lol. If I get more reviews I will keep on adding chapters. I have an idea where I'm going with this fic but I haven't written past about 3 or 4 chapters. Well, here is chapter 2, finally and thanks so much to those who have reviewed!  
  
Also, I realized I never put what Saori and Laika looked like. So I'll be adding details about that. Also, I'm doing my best to write about the festival of wind, so please no flames. Thanks.  
  
~* The Festival *~  
  
"What do you mean she ran off?" yelled Tiara at the small creature in front of her.  
  
"I chased after her but she got mad and ran off. she is fast you know."  
  
"Jopolo, I need you to watch her, I'm worried! It is very dangerous out there, especially right before festival time, and she practically chases danger!" Tiara said as she paced back and forth around the room.  
  
"I know, it sounds a lot like you as a child."  
  
"How would you know? Have you been talking to Kagetsu again?" she finally sat down after her pacing and stared at the floor. "Jopolo, I don't want her getting hurt. She is too much like I was, and that's why I worry."  
  
"You're right, she is just like you, she is strong Tiara, she can take care of herself. You better get ready for the festival"  
  
"Right... thank you old friend."  
  
  
  
A while later Saori and Laika finally met up with their parents, just in time for festival. This was the first time the girls would be allowed to attend so they both were looking forward to it.  
  
"Eww, it's the pet?" Saori said as she scrunched up her nose.  
  
"Kagetsu, you really should try to teach your daughter some manners." Jopolo commented while he jumped on his shoulder.  
  
"I've tried, but she takes after her mother, very stubborn."  
  
"Shh! It's starting!"  
  
Saori watched in amazement as a dragon interrupted the dance. She gasped when she saw the lone figure with a sword. It was enchanting, the perfect swordplay, the technique of fighting. Saori was grinning ear to ear with excitement. Then the monster fell and the applause began as Tiara pulled off the mask to reveal herself. Saori was in shock at how amazing of a fighter her mother was, even if it was just a show.  
  
"Wow, that was amazing!" Saori squealed.  
  
"It sure was." Jopolo replied.  
  
"Saori!!" Laika yelled as she ran to her friend.  
  
"Laika!" Saori yelled as she hugged her.  
  
"Hello Kagetsu", said Lena.  
  
"Lena, Leon, its good to see you again."  
  
"Why don't we all go for a walk, its been awhile and I want to know how miss Tiara is." said Leon.  
  
"Alright, lets find Tiara then go." Kagetsu replied.  
  
The group walked around for about an hour before they went their separate ways. It was late and now everyone in the guardian world was asleep except for two young girls, and an unknown creature.  
  
Saori looked herself over in the mirror, admiring her new suit. She wore a black tube top and skirt decorated with fire, boots with red laces, and fingerless gloves to her elbow. She sighed, thinking how mad her mother would be when she found out, but none-the-less, this was something Saori had to prove, to her mother, her father, and herself. She grabbed her favorite dagger and put it in the side of her boot, concealing it. She softly whispered 'Goodbye mother. father...' then climbed out of her window, and headed to the forest.  
  
She stood by the lake looking at her reflection in the water. Her red hair was put up into two ponytails in the back of her head while lose strands swayed gently in the wind. Her deep green eyes looked back at her while she waited.  
  
"Saori, sorry I'm late, I fell asleep." Laika said as she ran to her friend.  
  
Saori looked at Laika who was also wearing a new suit. Laika wore a green and black mini-dress, green wrist-cuffs, and black boots. Her brown hair swayed as she breathed heavily from running and her dark purple eyes looked back.  
  
"It's about time Laika, but whatever, lets get ready. Now remember, we have to concentrate or we could end up anywhere. We have practiced teleporting to other places in this world, now we try another world. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, wait, what was that??" Laika said as she looked around.  
  
Saori looked around, hearing the noise as well, her eyes were not completely adjusted to the darkness but she soon saw a figure a few yards away.  
  
"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" Saori asked, preparing to defend herself if necessary.  
  
The figure wore all black and a black cloak. He pulled out a sword before he spoke. "My name is Kalibos, and I am here to kill the shamanic princess, Saori." 


	3. Kalibos

Well, major thanks go out to my buddy Chiang (Eternal Guardian Lena), Minaka, and Spellcasta, and everyone else who reviewed. It means a lot to me. As you've all probably noticed, I'm not that good with writing dialogue, details and actions, I'm pretty good at, but I hate dialogue. I'm doing the best I can. Here is chap 3 and keep the reviews coming! The more I get the faster I write. Hehe. Oh, if you like horror stories (original, not based off anime or anything) I'll be posting one of my works sometime in the next 2 weeks, I'd love to get some reviews for that. Well, on with the story.  
  
~* Kalibos *~  
  
"Princess?? I'm no princess." Saori said to the dark figure.  
  
"You are the daughter of Tiara, are you not?"  
  
"Yes I am, but..."  
  
"But she is no princess, she has no manners!" Laika said finishing Saori's sentence.  
  
"Hey, I resent that!"  
  
"Enough! You are the princess and you shall die!" Kalibos yelled as he charged at Saori.  
  
Laika screamed as Saori simply glared and stood her ground. Kalibos' sword was raised to slice the girl in half, but she quickly pulled out her dagger and blocked the attack. He pulled his sword back and Saori slashed at his chest, leaving a gash in his shirt. Kalibos jumped back, surprised by the aggression shown by the princess. He brought his hand up to his sliced shirt as a low growl escaped from his lips. Saori stood with her dagger in hand, she knew he was evil but she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked in the moonlight. His black hair seemed almost navy blue in the light and his grey eyes were so focused on her, she couldn't help but slightly blush. She shook the thoughts away and prepared to defend herself against an attack.  
  
"Not bad princess, but not good enough!" He yelled as he charged at her again.  
  
This time she jumped to the side, avoiding the attack. Laika yelled for Saori and Kalibos' attention turned to her.  
  
"Well princess, if I can't get you, your friend will just have to do!"  
  
Laika screamed as he charged at her, full speed. Saori quickly rammed into Kalibos, sending both of them rolling. She quickly got up and punched him in the stomach. He gasped for breath then swept her feet out from under her. She laid on the ground, disorientated while he raised the sword up, ready to stab.  
  
"No!" Laika screamed, her eyes shutting tightly. The lake started to glow a light purple and Kalibos turned his attention to the lake. Saori took that time to kick him, sending him falling into the lake. Before he fell he grabbed her ankle, pulling her in with him.  
  
"Laika!!" Saori screamed before she disappeared into the dark abyss.  
  
-*- Well, that was kinda short, I'll probably write the next chapter tonight and post it tomorrow. Please review!! 


	4. Confusion

The last chapter was really short... I like to end every chap with a small cliffhanger; it's just how I write. But I didn't realize how short that was. Well, here's chap 4 and I hope you all enjoy, keep the reviews coming!  
  
~* Confusion *~  
  
"Saori." Laika gently said to herself, not believing what just occurred. 'I have to do something. I can't leave her there. where did she go. she just disappeared into the water.' a million thoughts raced through her head. She finally took a deep breath and dove into the lake after her friend.  
  
  
  
"Where am I? What happened?" Saori softly asked, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"We seem to be in another world. I guess your friend has abilities with water, she turned the lake into a portal."  
  
Saori looked next to her to see where the voice came from. All the thoughts came back to her suddenly and she got on her guard, incase he tried to attack.  
  
"Kalibos"  
  
"So you finally wake up, bout time princess. We've been waiting."  
  
"We?" Saori asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm sorry about the lake thing, I had no idea I could do that." Laika said.  
  
"Oh. doesn't matter now, we have to find out where we are and how we are going to get back home." Saori said as she stood. She looked to Kalibos expecting him to attack but he seemed to be as distressed as they were.  
  
"Everything would be fine if you didn't throw me into the lake." Kalibos said hatefully.  
  
"Well we wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't try to kill me you asshole!" Saori spat back.  
  
"Hey, this is getting us nowhere, I say we look around and try to figure out where we are. We are all lost and we should work together to try to get home." Laika yelled, getting in between the two.  
  
The group looked at their surroundings. They seemed to be in a forest in the middle of nowhere. There was no lake or body of water in sight and no lights of a city or civilization. Saori sighed then punched a tree with frustration. Kalibos growled and Laika tried to keep calm since she, apparently, was the one who would have to be in charge.  
  
"Ok, we should try to make a fire to keep warm, it's starting to get cold." Laika said noticing the sun going down through the trees. "I'll get the fire wood, you guys look for something to eat, I'm really hungry and you must be as well."  
  
Saori simply nodded then started off into the woods soon followed by Kalibos. Laika grinned as she saw the two together, she couldn't help how he was staring at Saori and how she was staring back.  
  
Kalibos growled as some of the berries he was carrying fell to the ground. He dropped the berried and pulled off his shirt, laying it on the ground. He then placed all the berries in the shirt and continued walking, now satisfied that the berries wouldn't fall. Saori watched from a few yards away and tried to shake the blush that was on her face. She looked at his well-shaped chest, her face only getting redder. She turned around and tried to concentrate on getting food. Kalibos noticed her staring and grinned to himself. He walked up to her and nearly tripped when she stopped suddenly. The red was gone and she had a serious look on her face. She pulled out her dagger and flung it in front of her, a grin appearing when it hit the target. She walked to her prey, pulling the dagger out of the deer's body. She picked the buck up by the horns and smirked at Kalibos' shocked expression. She turned to walk back to camp and he grinned, following her.  
  
Laika saw the deer and gasped in horror.  
  
"Saori, what happened to the deer?"  
  
"Its dinner" Saori said as she sliced the creature open. She simply smirked at Laika's expression.  
  
"Mmm, not bad." Laika said as she chewed on the now cooked deer meat.  
  
"Told you, it's dinner." Saori said.  
  
"Well, yea but..." Laika started but stopped, noticing Saori's sad look. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Where did Kalibos go?"  
  
"He said he didn't want to be near a stupid princess and her maid. Exact quote."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"You like him, don't you?" Laika asked, smirking.  
  
"No! Eww! I do not! How can you even think that?!"  
  
"Because you were making googily eyes at him all night."  
  
"I was not!!"  
  
Laika laughed at this and later Saori joined in. Kalibos listened to the conversation and grinned to himself. He had been behind a tree, watching the interaction with amusement. He liked the idea of him and the princess fighting together against good, but he knew she was one of the good-guys. He would just have to persuade her.  
  
Saori's laughing was abruptly stopped when she heard something in the distance. Laika looked around and screamed when she saw what seemed like a giant bear creature running at them. The bear ran past Laika and snarled at the princess. Saori reached for her dagger but it was too late, the bear hit her in the head and sent her flying a few feet away. She lay on the ground, her head bleeding, and looked up at the beast above her, ready to finish her off. She braced herself for the attack but found nothing hit her. She opened her eyes to see Kalibos standing in front of her. She quickly sat up as the bear embedded its claws into the boy's chest. Kalibos yelled in pain then fell to the ground, blood pouring from the wound.  
  
"Kalibos!" was the last thing Saori screamed before the bear attacked her again, and the darkness took over.  
  
  
  
-*- Not bad huh? Well, I'm gonna post this then go to bed, so two posts in one night, not bad, hehe. Keep reviewing! Oh and btw, the portal led to another world and a different time. So it was late night before the portal and sunset after. Just wanted to clear that up. 


	5. Lost

Lol Minaka! Thank you so much for the reviews, it really makes me feel good. Check out my friend's fics too, Shamanic Guardian Lena. She is a really good writer. Well, on with the story and keep reviewing!  
  
~* Lost *~  
  
'Mommy, I'm sorry. but I had to go. I had to prove myself.'  
  
"Saori. Saori, wake up!"  
  
Saori jumped awake, quickly looking at her surroundings, she was on a bed in a small room.  
  
"What happened?" she asked Laika.  
  
"This lady found us and came to our aid. The bear would've killed us all if she hadn't shown up."  
  
"Thank you." Saori said, looking at the elderly lady to her side.  
  
"No problem dear, your friend is in the kitchen eating, would you like something to eat?"  
  
'My friend?' Saori thought, "Oh, Kalibos, some food would be nice, thank you."  
  
"Ok, let me get some."  
  
Laika looked to her friend and spoke, "Her name is Rose, she is very nice. She offered us to stay here until we can continue to find a way home. She even mixed herbs to make medicine for you and Kalibos."  
  
Saori nodded and politely said thank you when Rose returned with a bowl of rice.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Rose asked.  
  
"Much better, thank you."  
  
"Good, now you eat then rest, you must recover your strength."  
  
Saori nodded as Laika and Rose left the room. She sighed softly then ate. When she was done she placed the bowl on a dresser next to her and lay back down. She thought of her mother and how much she missed her. She missed her father, and even the pest. A tear gently rolled down her cheek as she let sleep take over.  
  
When she awoke she felt much better. The wound on her head didn't seem to be bothering her anymore. She stretched then climbed out of bed. She walked into the kitchen to see Rose preparing dinner.  
  
"Good morning Saori, or should I say good evening." Rose asked, and Saori smirked. "The others are outside if you would like to join them."  
  
"Thank you." Saori said then walked outside to see Kalibos and Laika laughing. Apparently Kalibos was teaching Laika how to fight with a sword, and Laika wasn't doing so well. She sat on the ground, a sword a few feet away. She looked up at Saori and smiled.  
  
"Hi Saori."  
  
"Hi Laika."  
  
"Hi Kalibos." Saori said, then giggled softly as he blushed.  
  
  
  
After dinner, the four of them sat around a room and talked about the situation. Saori explained how the lake went purple and how they ended up in this world. Rose nodded, understandingly and Laika sat nervously, feeling it was her own fault. Kalibos never took his eyes off Saori, mesmerized by the way she looked; serious yet gentle, the fire light playing with the shades of her hair.  
  
They finished talking and Saori decided to go for a walk to clear her mind. She couldn't help but feel that her mother would be angry with her. She didn't want her mother to be mad, but she needed to prove this. but prove what, prove that she can sneak out of a window, prove that she can disobey her parents, no, it was to prove that she can take care of herself. Saori was so deep in thought she didn't even notice the figure behind her.  
  
"Saori?"  
  
"Wha?" she quickly turned around to see Kalibos looking at her. "Oh, hi Kalibos."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea. just thinking."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They just stood in silence until Kalibos finally spoke.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok, cause you seemed."  
  
"I'm fine." She said cutting him off.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Saori turned to look and him and he just looked back. Her eyes were so beautiful to him, they seemed emerald, yet deep at the same time. She was truly beautiful. He slowly moved forward, still looking into her eyes. She looked back into his dark eyes then softly shut her eyes as she moved forward. His lips were barely touching hers when a scream brought them back to reality.  
  
"Laika." Saori yelled. They both ran into the cottage, following the screams. They soon found Laika covering her face in horror as tears ran down her cheeks. In front of her lay Rose on the bed with a dagger through her chest and blood dripping down her face.  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
"I don't know." Laika yelled. "I just found her like this."  
  
"Someone is here." Kalibos said. "We have to get out of here!"  
  
The three of them ran for the woods when Laika screamed. Kalibos and Saori turned around to see the cottage burst into flames. Saori grabbed Laika's arm and pulled her towards the woods. They started running but soon stopped.  
  
"What's wrong Saori?" Laika asked.  
  
"Where's Kalibos?"  
  
"I'm here." He said from behind a tree.  
  
"Ok." Saori said then started to run.  
  
Laika just stared at Kalibos then turned around as she heard Saori scream. Laika gasped as she saw Saori fall right through the ground.  
  
-*- Haha, another cliffhanger!! Next chap should be up tomorrow if I get more reviews. hint hint.. well, bai! 


	6. Fear

Well, it most certainly has been a while. I said I wouldn't update unless I got more reviews so I waited for a bit. Then inspiration hit and I figured I should probably write more.. so for the future, the more reviews I get, the faster I write. ^.^ hehe.  
  
"Saori!" Kalibos and Laika screamed.  
  
"Oh my god.." Laika just stood there in shock shaking her head as if it all were a bad dream. Kalibos ran to the spot where she fell and dug furiously with his nails, trying to rip the ground completely in half to save the girl. His attempts were to no avail; he sat defeated as he whispered her name softly.  
  
  
  
'Where am I?' She asked herself, her eyes still shut. The last thing she remembered was Laika screaming. 'The ground,' she started to remember, 'the ground opened beneath me.. I screamed..' She finally opened her eyes to look at her surroundings. She seemed to be in a cave of some sort. She started to stand up but quickly collapsed back to the ground with a cry of pain. She looked at her swollen ankle and yelled in frustration. "Damnit, this just had to hap." Saori stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and gasped.  
  
"Saori," he whispered as he sat on the ground. He couldn't believe that she was gone.. this wasn't supposed to happen, but why did he care? His mission was to kill her and now she was gone. He should be happy, but he wasn't. His mind argued back and forth with his heart until he couldn't stand the whimpering any longer.  
  
"Shut up!" He yelled at Laika. She stared at him half in shock half in fear. He had a dangerous look in his eyes. She wondered what to do now. Kalibos was sent to kill Saori and her. Saori was no longer here to protect her, so would he take advantage of the situation. She reached into the side of her boot, where she kept a dagger like Saori always told her to. She held it in front of her trying to look confident despite her shaking body and the tears streaming down her face. He looked at her astonished. She always seemed so weak yet now she was actually prepared to defend herself. He thought to himself 'maybe she isn't such a stupid bint after all.' "I'm sorry for coming across angry," he said with a sigh. "We can't just stay here, whatever killed Rose could still be out there and we have to find Saori."  
  
"Where should we even start looking for her? We have no idea where she could be."  
  
"I don't know, but we can't just sit here and wait for the ground to spit her back up." Laika nodded, put the dagger away and followed him. She didn't like the fact that she had to be alone with him, but she had no other choice, she had to find Saori.  
  
  
  
She gasped at the shadow on the wall. 'wait, light!' she thought to herself. The shadow got closer and she slowly backed away, not sure what to expect. She took a deep breath and looked in shock at the sight in front of her. It was a tiger, followed by a little girl with a lantern.  
  
"Daddy Daddy! Look what I found!" the girl said proudly. A man came behind her and looked at Saori.  
  
"Oh dear.. how did you get in here? Its very dangerous in here without a lantern."  
  
"I was walking with some friends and I fell through the ground.. I. I don't know what happened really, I just know that I cant find my friends and I think I sprained my ankle." He walked over to her and looked at her ankle. He gently twisted it as a doctor would but stopped when she grimaced.  
  
"Yea sweetie, I think its sprained, c'mon, lets get you back to my cottage"  
  
Once at the cottage the man applied some medicine to the ankle, saying it would help it heal much faster and it worked, her ankle felt as good as before. She thanked him and looked at his daughter. Belle was beautiful; she was just over 7 years old. She had long brown hair and emerald eyes. Even though she was dressed in rags, Saori thought she looked like a princess. Belle twirled around, dancing with a doll while Nina watched. Nina was the tiger. She was a part of the family and a sister to Belle. Belle's real sister died a year prior due to an illness. On a walk one day they found the baby tiger. They named her Nina, after their mother. Saori smiled at the young girl who reminded her so much of herself.  
  
"SAORI!"  
  
Saori jumped at the sound and ran out of the cottage, towards the voice. "Kalibos, Laika!" she yelled as she hugged them both. After she noticed they were both breathing heavily. "What's going on? What happened?"  
  
"It's here, the thing that killed Rose."  
  
"No." Saori pleaded. A loud scream in the distance brought Saori back to reality. 'Dear god no' she thought as she recognized the voice. She looked back at the cottage and screamed frantically "Belle, BELLE!"  
  
  
  
Hehe, don't forget to review! ^.^ !! 


	7. Sorrow

Ok, I know everyone says I should make longer chapters, but the thing is, I'm having writer's block recently and it takes me a while to write this, plus I'm in marching band and I haven't really had time recently to write. So I'm very sorry. But yea, I'll ask a question and we'll see what you guys want.  
  
Shorter chapters but more frequent Long chapters but less frequent You suck, stop writing.  
  
So yea it's up to you guys and I absolutely love the review. The more reviews the more I want to write. So it's a mutual thing. I love all of you and don't forget to read ShamanicGuardianLena's work. It's very good. Well, keep the reviews coming and here's the next chap.  
  
  
  
"Belle!" Saori yelled.  
  
"Who is Belle?" Kalibos asked but there was no response. Saori was running at full speed towards the house. A shrill scream echoed in the darkness and Saori's heart jumped at the sound. She couldn't hear the yells of her friends behind her; all she could hear was Belle's cries. Saori ran through the burnt door and looked frantically for the girl. "Belle?!" She yelled, "Belle!?" Tears started to fall down her face. Saori knew that she was the cause of all this and she would be damned if that innocent child was killed. She yelled the girls name but abruptly turned at the sound behind her.  
  
"Has she gone insane?" Kalibos asked to no one in particular. "Saori" he yelled. He heard it again, the screams of a little girl. He stared at the rapidly burning cottage, unable to move, fearing the worst for the woman he cared for.  
  
"Nina." Saori said as she looked at the tiger lying on the floor. Saori coughed as the smoke filled her lungs. The smoke was pitch black and the heat was unbearable. She looked around then screamed as a tile from the ceiling fell and hit her head. All she could see was darkness before she collapsed to the floor.  
  
His heart leapt at the sound; Saori's scream. Kalibos ran as fast as he could towards the sound. He almost lost her once, he wouldn't lose her now. He pushed through the fallen debris, calling her name. He looked around frantically then spotted her. She was lying on the ground holding a tiger. He ran to her and picked her up and cradled her. "Laika, help me!" Laika ran in, fear in her eyes. She looked at Saori's limp form and began to cry. "Cry later, get the tiger." She nodded then picked up the tiger. They ran out of the burning cottage, avoiding the pieces of falling ceiling. Away from the cottage Kalibos laid Saori down and looked at her weak form. "Saori, wake up" he begged, but to no avail. She lay still not breathing. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he looked at her. Behind him Laika was crying as well, still holding the tiger. Kalibos wiped his tears then covered her nose and pressed his lips against hers. He breathed in then pushed down on the center of her chest, silently begging her to breath. He repeated this several times until he heard her gasp. He looked at her as she sat up, coughing. She looked around, dizzy and confused. Her memory hit her and she yelled for Belle. She got up to run towards the cottage but was stopped by strong arms around her waist.  
  
"If you go back there you'll die!" Kalibos yelled. "I have to save her!" "You can't go! It's not your fault. Saori she's gone." "No.." she muttered as she cried. She turned and buried her face in his chest while he held her. Her mind flashed pictures of belle dancing and smiling, which made Saori cry harder. "I failed her. I failed everyone." "You haven't failed me." Kalibos said as he looked into her eyes. She smiled briefly then looked at Laika who was still crying. She walked to her friend and embraced her in a hug. "I thought we lost you again." Laika said. "I'm here." Saori looked down at Nina who was alive but unconscious. She picked up the tiger and held her. "Who is she?" Laika asked. "Nina. a member of their family. She will stay with us." Neither Kalibos nor Laika argued. They looked at the cottage once more than walked into the night.  
  
~*~ Short, I know but better then nothing. I hope you liked the Saori/Kalibos interaction, I sure did. Hehe. I have drawings of Saori and Laika but they are used of a template of someone else's. so I'm gonna be making my own template then drawing them. So when I'm done with that I may put it on a site. So that'll be kewl to get a visual of them. Well, ja! 


	8. Love

Well, I drew pics of the chars in my story (using those cartoon doll templates) and they look good. Just like how I imagined so I should be detailing better since I get a visual rather then memory. Well, here we go.  
  
~*~ love~*~ He looked at her through the fire. He looked at the once amazing and spirited fighter, now she was a lost child. Her eyes, once so full of life, were dark and void of emotion.  
  
She sat there staring into the fire, she could tell he was looking at her, but she didn't care. An innocent child was killed because of her. The girl's and her father's lives were taken because of her. The princess of a race killed innocent people. Princess. she couldn't even think that. Her mother was a princess, beautiful, noble, strong, and powerful. Saori was none of that. She almost felt a tear fall down her face, but then noticed it was just the wind. She had cried for hours, she had no tears left.  
  
Kalibos looked at Laika who was also staring the once brave warrior. He sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do. She felt responsible for the death of Belle. Kalibos knew it was the demon's fault, not hers, but he knew he could not change her view. In her mind she was the cause of this, she was the killer, she was the demon.  
  
Laika could see the pain in his eyes. He was hurting with all his heart. She watched as he stared at Saori. She smiled to herself thinking about the two of them. Somewhere along the way they grew to care for each other, and care turned into love. Laika looked at Saori and sighed. Saori still looked lifeless as she held Nina. Laika knew she would never let Nina out of her sight; she was now a part of the group.  
  
Saori's hand gently stroked Nina's fur. She had the most beautiful fur for a tiger. Orange so bright, yet so deep, like the fire. Nina was still asleep, she awoke a while ago and freaked until she saw Saori. Nina seemed to almost remember what happened and Saori could've sworn she saw Nina cry.  
  
"It's not your fault" Laika said, breaking the silence. "Yes it is, I killed her" Saori replied sadly. "A demon killed her, not you!" yelled Kalibos. "I am a demon," Saori said softly.  
  
Kalibos rose from where he was sitting and walked over to Saori. He pulled Nina out of her arms and grabbed the girl by the arm. She screamed in protest and slapped him but he only backhanded her in return. Laika held Nina and watched as Kalibos dragged Saori into the woods. 'Maybe he can knock some sense into her.'  
  
"What the hell is your problem!?" Saori yelled. "My problem? Saori, you didn't kill anyone! Stop acting like you did!" "I did kill them, I should've protected them" "You were not responsible for them" "They saved me!" "And I thank them for that, but people die. A demon has been feeding off the people here for generations. They were gonna die soon, if anything you saved them time" She simply looked at him, knowing he was right. It wasn't her fault, but she still felt horrible.  
  
"I wish I could've saved them" "We wish for a lot in our time. I wish I could take away all your pain." "Why, you're my enemy, you just want me dead." She said as she backed away from him. He stood speechless. He had been trying to help her since they were first brought into this world and she still didn't trust him. He tried to calm himself, but his anger took the best of him. "You stupid bitch, I have been trying to help you, if I wanted you dead you'd be dead already!" he yelled before he stormed off.  
  
She stood there confused, she thought they were enemies, why would he be so touchy about it? She walked back to the camp to see Laika. "Where is Kal?" "I don't know, he got pissed and ran off." "What did you say?" "What did I say?! How come its all my fault?" "Cause your miss attitude right now" "He said he wanted to take away all my pain and I asked why cause he's my enemy after all" "Enemy?? Saori, where the hell have you been recently? He loves you!" Saori looked at Laika, feeling like an idiot. She looked at the ground then back at her friend. "Go to him" was all Laika had to say before Saori ran into the woods.  
  
She looked for 5 minutes before she finally found him. He was standing in a small clearing, his fists clenched. She slowly approached him from behind, knowing that he was angry. She stopped just centimeters away from him before speaking. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." "You meant it, after all, I'm pure evil, your enemy" "Then I've really failed my duties as a princess" "How so?" "I've fallen in love with my enemy."  
  
He turned around and looked into her green eyes. Emerald passion looked back into his gray depths. He knew she was sincere and all he wanted to do was tell her how much he loved her but the words never got the chance to come out. Her lips were on his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He complied by placing his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Soon the kiss broke and she rested her head on his chest. He held her, never wanting to lose the feeling of her warm skin on his. They stood for what seemed like hours, just holding each other, cherishing being close. He looked into her eyes and gently pressed his lips against hers. Their lips separated and they simply stared into each other's eyes. Green into Grey, they were one. Just as Kalibos was about to speak a scream echoed through the woods. 'Laika' they both yelled before dashing back to camp. Once there they couldn't believe what they saw and Saori had to keep herself from crying. A figure stood in front of them surrounded by a light aura. Everything was silent until Saori finally uttered the name.. "Belle." 


	9. Learn

Well, this should be a long chapter for those of u who have wanted one. I've been going over my ideas with Lena (my friend) and so far she said she really likes them. Here we go.  
  
Saori looked at the girl in complete awe. Tears ran down her face as she looked at the one she failed; the one she killed. Her heart leapt with joy but her eyes didn't believe the sight and her mind told her it was a trick. The aura around the girl disappeared and a lantern from behind her was the source of the former light. The father appeared behind Belle with a look of concern on his face.  
  
"Why did you take Nina and leave?" Belle questioned. "You. you were dead." Saori replied. "What? Why would you think I was dead?" "I saw it, I felt it, and it was real, wasn't it?" Saori asked frantically. Laika and Kalibos remained in shock. They both saw the cottage burst into flames, they heard the cries of the child, they didn't understand. Saori ran into the girl, fell to her knees and hugged the startled child. Belle tried to calm her but all Saori could do was cry. Kalibos watched the interaction with complete confusion. Laika looked at the father who seemed void of emotion. ' Something isn't right here.' Laika softly said to herself. She looked more carefully and saw something she had never noticed before. The father had a red and green blaze in his eyes. Laika looked at Belle only to find out that her eyes had the same blaze.  
  
The next morning Belle guided them to a nearby town. Belle and Saori were talking the whole way while Kalibos watched them. Laika grew very cautious; the father hadn't said a word since the night prior when they arrived. Nina stayed close to Laika, not going near Belle or the father. Once in the town Saori, Kalibos, Belle, and the father went in search of food, while Laika and Nina went in search of information. Laika walked into what seemed like a library. The world seemed to stop as the girl and the tiger walked in. Everyone stared for a minute then went back to what they were doing. Laika walked up to the lady behind the desk and asked,  
  
"What is going on around here? I'm new here and some odd event have occurred." The woman's eyes filled with fear. She inhaled deeply before she spoke.  
  
"Demetrius. the spawn of the demon king. He has terrorized our land for ages."  
  
"Where can I get information about him?"  
  
"We have a book in the back about demon legends. You could probably find something in there." Laika nodded and the woman led the way to a bookshelf in the back. It was completely covered in dust and cobwebs. The woman pulled out a book and blew the dust off it before handing it to Laika.  
  
"This demon is very strong and powerful. You must prepare before you face him." The woman advised. Laika nodded and walked in the opposite direction towards the door. She turned around to thank the woman but there were no comforting eyes, just the dusty bookshelf.  
  
"I wonder where Laika is?" Kalibos asked, growing annoyed at Saori's constant attention to Belle.  
  
"Who?" Saori asked while still giggling from a joke Belle had told her.  
  
"Who?!" Kalibos yelled, now very angry. "Laika, your best friend, remember her?"  
  
"Oh, She's probably around somewhere." Saori said before returning her attention to Belle. Kalibos walked away from them and began to look for Laika. Something was wrong, maybe she would know what.  
  
"Hey, Laika." Kalibos said, finally spotting her and Nina. "What's with the book?"  
  
"Its about our demon friend. His name is Demitrius. I still need to read it but I got the basics. He is the son of the demon king, feeds off human blood, and has the ability to manifest his prey's fears; that's how he lures them."  
  
"Anything about what he looks like?"  
  
"Nope, no one has actually seen his true form and lived."  
  
"True form?"  
  
"He can take on the form of his victims."  
  
"Damn, so we have no idea what he looks like or when he'll strike next? Why us though?"  
  
"Power. Energy and power are transferred through blood. He not only feeds off their blood, but he absorbs their power. There is something I've been meaning to ask you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"When Saori fell through the ground, do you remember what happened before we found her?" After a minute Kalibos finally answered with a no. "Neither do I which makes me wonder if it even occurred. Maybe it was just Demetrius playing a tick; manifesting our fears. I fear to be alone with strangers, and you fear the loss of Saori."  
  
"Then what does Saori fear?"  
  
"Failing another or letting an innocent die."  
  
"Belle?"  
  
"That's what I'm wondering. Not just her though, notice her father hasn't said anything since he and Belle arrived. I was looking for details about them and I noticed they had the same eyes; green with a red blaze."  
  
"Do you think Demetrius is in disguise as Belle?"  
  
"Maybe, I'm not sure but I don't want to leave them alone together."  
  
Kalibos and Laika started walking towards where Saori was last. It was day so the demon wouldn't make a move, so they weren't completely worried. But then they didn't notice the father standing behind them, glaring.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
Ok, it seemed longer to me. Lol, guess its not. But oh well, I have the next chap written (in my head) so now I just have to type it. Yay. Is it just me or in this chapter does Laika seem like Willow from Buffy the vampire slayer? That's my fav tv show so I wouldn't be surprised if I got some characteristics from her. Lol. Well, I need more reviews before I'll put the next chap out. Hehe, blackmail, I know. I want to know what everyone thinks about my story. Even if it's a one word review, I love checking the site everyday just to see if I get more reviews. I love it even more when I actually get reviews, cause then I don't pay attention in class and just write the story the entire day. Lol (Not kidding!) 


End file.
